


Almost Ready To Go

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Komahinaegi, M/M, Multi, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Nagito is doing Makoto's hair, and Hajime is kinda just there y'know?They vibin' out here.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Almost Ready To Go

Makoto sat in his desk chair and gulped, feeling two hands massaging his scalp. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Hajime. The older boy nodded.

"Komaeda is good at styling hair," he said. "What, you think _I_ do his hair?" There was a chuckle behind Makoto, and the hands travelled deeper into his slightly-wet hair.

_"Oh_ _Hajime_ _, you flatter me,"_ Nagito rasped. "Now relax, Makoto, and we can start." He finally retracted his long fingers and grabbed at something the younger lucky student couldn't see. "Give me the spray bottle."

Hajime grabbed a bottle with a purple spray top and handed it to Nagito. Then, he pulled up a chair next to his boyfriend. They instinctively laced their fingers together. The older one smiled and looked at Makoto lovingly.

"Your eyes are pretty," he mumbled. His other hand went to Makoto's hoodie and straightened it up. "And _man,_ your hair is nice too. Now I have _two_ long-haired boyfriends."

"Yeah, now I have someone's hair to play with!" Something was spritzed into Makoto's hair. "Hajime _never_ lets me do his hair."

"Last time you did my hair you ended up nearly flooding the bathroom!"

_"Flooding the bathroom?"_ Makoto shifted nervously in his seat. Seeing this, Hajime squeezed his hand a little. "Should I be- OW!"

"You should brush your hair more often," Nagito teased, now grabbing at a brush. "Here, let me help." The older luckster started brushing Makoto's hair, ignoring the small whimpers from his boyfriend. "There we go!"

Then, more stuff was sprayed into Makoto's hair. Some massaging it in. A little more spritzing. At one point, Nagito grabbed a hairdryer and plugged it in. It was turned on, then blasted at his hair.

"You okay?" Hajime asked over the loud noise of the dryer.

"Yeah!" Makoto shouted back. "Trust me, Komaru used to do my hair all the time!" Which was true, she would put her clips and toys into his hair so often that he would instinctively put them in himself.

"I wanna see that!" his boyfriend yelled.

At last, the hairdryer was turned off. Nagito laughed and ran his hands through the smaller luckster's hair. "Lovely! I'll be right back." He unplugged the hairdryer, then plugged in something else. "Your hair is getting so long, I like it." The device was set down onto the desk, which Makoto could now see was a hair curler.

While it was heating up, Nagito was putting away the hairdryer. Hajime sighed and traced hearts into Makoto's hand using his thumb. "You know, I think it's funny how we all ended up together."

"I know," Makoto agreed. "It's weird, if I didn't dodge that hamster-"

"-and then you fell on top of me-" Nagito interjected.

"-then I helped you both up, we wouldn't be here now," Hajime finished. "Yeah, funny how this stuff happens."

Now, the older lucky student came back and started to curl Makoto's hair. "There we go! _Now_ we're getting somewhere!" He patted his small boyfriend's head. "Just a few more minutes and..."

Makoto sighed. Exhaling slowly, he let himself relax and held Hajime's hand tighter. One last piece of warm, wavy hair fell on his forehead, and he heard the machine being unplugged. Nagito put his hands on Makoto's shoulders and rubbed them. "I think you look great. Come on." He tugged him up, and the three of them walked into the adjacent bathroom. "See?"

Makoto looked nice. Like, _really_ nice. It was wavy, not too much so but just enough to be noticeable. Smiling, Makoto reached up and touched his hair, which felt softer than before. Probably Nagito's special conditioner, he practically _worshipped_ it. "Oh wow, it looks _great!"_

"I agree," Hajime said. "Can we leave now? That dinner reservation is waiting for us."

"You're so pushy, Hajime," Nagito and Makoto immediately spoke. They looked at each other, then laughed. Hajime laughed as well, he had to admit. Perhaps _a few_ more minutes at the house wouldn't hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhh...lomve them.  
> This is one of my favourite ships and I needed to write for it.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
